The sorcerer's endgame
by spitfyre1
Summary: Five years passed since they lost, can they find the tools to fix everything in their own pasts? Or will they mess everything up by messing with time?


**the end of the current series. I hear rumours of them continuing** their **movies...but what with Black Widow dead, captain America an old man and Iron man dead I dont know how they plan on that happening...we will see I guess. Oh. Right, spoilers there if you haven't watched the movie yet.**

**I don't own Harry Potter or Avengers.**

* * *

Harry sighed as Tony ate the last of the food they had. A few days ago the ship had broken down, Tony and Nebula had rigged the fuel cells to give them extra time with air, but they were dead in the water, nothing they did would help. Sure he could cast a bubble head charm, but that wouldn't help with food. He cursed himself for getting used to living in towns or the Avengers compound, he had dropped his habit of carrying around an expanded bag for food and camp.

"Hello miss Potts." Harry looked over and saw that he was recording another message for Pepper. He smiled as that thought brought thoughts of his own lady love to his mind.

After Tony fell asleep Harry sighed as Nebula put him in the pilots chair, "you should sleep too." Nebula looked at him.

Harry shrugged, "maybe later. I'm not tired now."

Nebula nodded and motioned for him to follow, she convinced him to play table football that he had seen her play with Tony earlier, clearly she enjoyed the game.

Then a thunk sounded and both of them stumbled into the cockpit and they saw that they were moving, "Tony, what's going on?" He stumbled. Clearly the weeks in space had made him lose weight. He knew that him and Tony weren't doing well, but it was an unsaid fact. Nebula being mostly robot, well she was fine, but him and Tony, their bodies were slowly fading.

Tony looked up slowly, "a woman showed up, she is flying us home."

Harry sighed as he saw the woman in his memories, "hold still man." He held his hand over Tony and a green glow encased them both, the tension slowly left his body, both men slowly faded into sleep. Nebula sighed and helped place them in the chairs again.

* * *

Steve sighed as he washed his face, clearly shaving was easier if you kept up on it. Then he noticed that the mirror was shaking violently, running outside he was joined by Rhodey, Pepper, Wanda, and Nat, and Rocket. He watched wide eyed as the ship landed in their yard and two members of his family stumbled out, two members he honestly thought dead.

"I lost the kid." Tony gasped out.

Steve sighed, "I think we all lost Tony." Tony smiled happily as Pepper ran up.

Wanda had tackled Harry but he collapsed under their combined weight, "your alive."

"Hey love." Harry said quietly, "I promised I'd be back, I'm just happy you are still around."

* * *

After Tony's freak out session, it was almost like a switch flicked and he collapsed passing out, "it's not a surprise. It has been a long while since he ate or drank anything, apart from the water Harry produced." Nebula commented.

Harry's eyes opened, "and that water doesn't do much I'm afraid. The only reason I haven't collapsed as well is my magic...but I am going to need to rest, I haven't had to live off my magic since I lived with my aunt and uncle. Not used to it anymore."

Steve and Wanda placed both in a bed in the infirmary.

"They'll be fine in time...mostly malnutrition and dehydration, a few bad injuries after their battle, but they will recover in time."

Captain marvel turned and walked out with a grace that even Nick Fury would struggle to match, "I'll bring them an elixer when I get back."

Rhodes stood, "where are you going?"

"To kill Thanos."

Rhodey sighed, "look, everyone here is about that super hero life. But we dont even know where he is."

Nebula spoke up behind them, "I know." Everyone turned to her, "for as long as I can remember, Thanos always talked about his plan, he always said that after he accomplished his task, he would retire to the garden."

* * *

As the team made plans to head to another planet that had emitted the shockwave of power from thanos's snap, Harry smiled at Wanda, "I was so worried you would be gone Luv." His British accent coming out more prominent.

"I think I have you to thank for that. A golden barrier formed around me, and after that the bracelet you gave me just...vanished."

Harry closed his eyes, "that's fine. I've found that I rely on the trinity for far to much. I need to figure out what is going on with my magic, it feels dull and distant, unless I'm around an infinity stone, then I feel stronger and more complete."

Wanda smiled, "we will figure it out together. We can't have daddy held back protecting us,can we?" She held his hand to her abdomen and Harry's eyes widened.

He waved his hand and sure enough, a pink glow was emitting from her stomach, but it was segregated, like it was picking up two signatures. "Twins huh." Silence reigned and he smiled, exhaustion clear on his face, "I'm gonna be a dad..."

Pepper cleared her throat, "may I ask what that pink glow was?"

Harry turned his head to Pep, "it's a spell that reveals pregnancy. She is pregnant with twin girls..."

Pepper blinked, "c...can I also you to preform it on me please?"

Harry waved his hand, he was seriously rushing his way to magical exhaustion. A pink glow emitted from her abdomen as well, "congrats Pep. Your gonna have a little girl too."

Pepper gasped and held a hand to be stomach, "what are we gonna do? We obviously can't live here..."

Harry sighed, "i...may have lost a lot in my life, but I still have my grandparents cottage, it is right next to a lake, the property is big enough that it houses two of them actually. I suppose you can have the second one."

Pepper smiled at first but frowned, "would Tony and I be able to enter? I've been reading some of your books about wards."

Harry laughed weakly, "dont worry, I can change those. Besides even if i couldn't, I have an obligation to help you two out. The first reason is that I owe you guys a lot. Don't know how I would be able to live without having met you.

Second...I may be weak, but I can still feel it. The magic flowing around the room, it emits from three places. The first, that is me, the second is Wanda. The final one I feel, Pep...comes from your abdomen."

Pepper gasped, "she...she is a witch?"

Harry nodded, "yes...it happens two ways Pep. The first is rare, but it happens. A muggleborn, or first generation witch. The second is simply the fact that, you may be descended from a magical family, well...you or Tony. Sometimes a witch or Wizard can give birth to someone who cant use magic, later on down the generations, well it comes back."

Pepper's eyes widened, "do you know which I am?"

Harry shook his head, "no...after your girl is old enough we could go to the goblins and do a test. That would reveal her genealogy. Unfortunately it only works for those with magic. Though, if it is the prior option, this could have happened to your baby because you spent a significant amount of time around me, Wanda, or Pietro. We emit a passive magical signature...it is possible that that passive energy has made it so you give birth to a magical child."

Pepper sighed, "I don't want my little girl to run into the racism and bias that you mentioned your country has..."

Harry grinned, "well...I do believe we can get rid of that before she has to go to school." The two women looked at him curiously, "I do believe half the population just got erased. We can probably convince them to move past that stupid belief, and if we can't...well we can just drag them kicking and screaming until they evolve past that racism they tend to hold onto."

* * *

True to his word, Harry Potter finally returned to the wizarding world in Britain, he beat the racism out of the precious few purebloods left. Over the next 5 years he worked with his wife Wanda and the four remaining teachers at Hogwarts, Mcgonagall, Flitwick, Sprout, and Slughorn to help update the school. Placing new wards, abolishing useless classes like divination, and making sure Hogwarts truly became the gem of the wizarding world it once was. He also made up with Hermione, the only surviving Weasley other than Fleur, and they abolished a ton of racist rules and dragged the wizarding world into the next century.

The wizengamot became open to all magical species. No longer were purebloods willing to be racist anymore. The snap had eliminated 90% of the already rapidly declining pureblood population. Hermione went into law and discovered her magical ancestors, the Dagworth Granger family, she brought it back to Prominence and formed the magical children welfare area of the goverment. It was her job to find any Muggleborn/raised and ensure they knew what they were. Plus to ensure she proved herself to her now returned best friend, she made it a law for wizards to check on those from the muggle world. Hermione had finally learned of the abuse and neglect that Harry went through and went out of her way to ensure it never happened again and formed a magical orphanage with Harry, those with magic would be allowed there. Harry had donated his parents house in Godric hollow for that one, he had the whole place demoslished and the dark residue there eliminated, what was once a pile of rotting wood and festering black magic now stood a tall and amazing orphanage. Several purebloods and Mugglebornes worked together there now, to help children shift from the muggle world, to the magical. The purebloods helped them find their magical roots, if they had them, and learn the ways and customs of the magical world and ensured they knew the WHY it was that way instead of just forcing them to accept it. Hermione had been stunned whe. she learned of the true nature of house elf bonds, the mugglebornes helped them re-adjust and always made promises that if they wish to return to the muggle world for university they would be happy to help, they having already done just that.

Harry himself took a job as the magics professor, during the weekdays he taught and helped his students learn magic long forgotten that he had found during his travels, and having mastered Wanda's magic, he taught this new magic as well. He had worked with the headmistress, Mcgonagall, to be able to knock off every night at 8 sharp and floo home to his wife and children, well..after they were born of course.

After that first year wizarding Britain celebrated the birth if Lillian Wanda Potter, and Luna Dorea Potter. They had named them after Harry's grandmother and their mother, Luna Longbottom was named godmother for Lillian, and Hermione for Luna at least under the condition that the Weasley's, when they figured out a way to fix that problem, never got a say about her. Hermione readily agreed to that and eventually remarried. She was now Hermione Wood. Her and Olliver had reunited after he retired from Quiditch and took up the head of magical games and sports. They had become friends fast and eventually married, Susan Bones took up the office of Minister and very much showed how she took after her late aunt, she slapped down any bribes and the like.

After five years the wizarding world Flourished, the lack of a corrupt minister and wars lead to new discoveries for magic and new revelations, they also made it so that no single person could hold more than one of the three most important positions in society. If you were headmaster/mistress you could not become supreme mugglewump or the representation for the country like Dumbledore was. Harry was happily living with Wanda and his kids, who had become best friends with Morgan Stark, the two families would meet once a week and have dinner together. He and Wanda were actually on their way to the Stark house, Lily and Luna had both stayed the night at Tony's, they wanted to camp out in a tent. They didn't want a magical tent though so Tony and Harry helped them build an old fashioned one out of sheets.

"Hey Tony!" He waved to his best friend. That is when he noticed the others there. He had forgotten he added them to the ward list.

"Harry, how are they here? I thought the wards repelled the normal humans."

Harry raised his eyebrows, "well, first they are all on the list. Second, while Scott and Natasha may be Normal Humans, Steve is not. The super serum he was injected with has never been seen before, or since. So Wards wouldn't effect him."

Natasha hugged him and Steve shook his hand with a smile, Scott just stared wide eyed, "you remember me?"

Harry raised an eyebrow, "I never forget a friend. Your Scott Lang, AKA ant man. Yea, i remember." Scott was practically glowing with the smile on his face, apparantly he didn't get much attention being a rather minor hero.

* * *

Scott explained the theory that they could travel through time using a microscopic realm known as the quantum realm. Harry's mind couldn't wrap around what they wanted to do. Tony vocalized it, quite logically.

Scott turned to Harry, "surely with magic time travel is possible."

Harry sighed and nodded, "yes. It is." Everyone glared at him, except Natasha whom he had shared his library with, so she knew. "However, the magical world has only ever been able to travel back a few hours, and even then there are some major restrictions."

Tony, he knew the time restriction for time travel, "how do you know this?"

Harry took a sip of his tea, "simple. I've done it before."

They all stared at him wide eyed. Harry sighed and turned to the little girl who had just came out of the house and hugged her father, "Morgan, do you remember what I gave you for your birthday?"

Morgan beamed, it was not a present for a child, but Harry had to teach her about the wizarding world as it was now. Morgan hopped up and ran inside. He saw Pepper look through the window and nod to her Daughter.

Morgan came running out with the pensieve, he had given it to Morgan, but he insisted that it be in Pepper's judgment to use. Her being the most Mature of her family.

Harry removed his memories of his third year and deposited them into the pensieve, "stick a finger in and find see."

Nobody noticed the three girls follow them in. What followed was astounding to them, they watched as Harry was saved and thought it was his father, which actually turned out to be himself after he had time traveled and saved himself and his godfather.

Harry sipped on his tea as his girls crushed his legs into a hug, he was not happy about them seeing that, but the damage was done and Wanda was better at punishing the children than he was. He figured it was a residual effect from his own neglectful upraising.

Steve shook off his shock first, "so, it is possible to do this then?"

Harry nodded, "oh, it is very possible. But highly improbable. Not to mention that if you change the wrong thing you could end up erasing yourself."

Tony nodded at that, "you can't change the past."

Scott leapt up, "that's why we adhere to the most basic rules of timetravel, no talking to yourself. No lottery numbers. No taking bits on games."

Harry shook his head, "true you can't change things about our timeline, but you could erase it entirely man. We could fade from the timeline and be replaced by a different version of us, and there is no telling if they will be better, or worse. You can only safely change moments in time that are absolutely unconfirmed. Like if we tried to go back and save Tony's parents, we saw them die with our eyes. That solidifies that problem in the natural flow of things."

Scott grinned, "that is why we take the stones here, then place them all back to the moment we got them. No pain, no fuss."

Harry really could not argue with that. The logical conclusion would be that nothing changed, everyone just came back. However..."the problem arises that anything and everything we do can change the timeline. Say Natasha ran into her younger self, any comment about her past could radically alter her younger self's future, in doing so she would erase who she is now, and replaced with a Natasha that is radically different."

A few hours later Harry and Wanda were sitting in their living room, surrounded by portraits of his family, "should we do this love?"

Wanda sat down, "if we have a chance to save Pietro and so many others how can we not?"

Harry closed his eyes and nodded, "alright...I guess we'll be the first Wizard and Witch to travel back in time that far then." Wanda smiled.

"Harry...if your going to time travel I have a request."

Both Potters looked up to the redhead, "what is it mum."

"You have to travel back to October 31 1981..."

Harry narrowed his eyes, "why?"

Lily cleared her throat, "you may find what you are looking for in the old home..."

Harrh blinked, "you had an infinity stone?"

Both James and Lily nodded, "yes. We had the mind stone...I think it was at least. You see Harry, you should never have been born. Your father decided to fuck around with the wrong witch in Hogwarts and recieved a sterility charm for it."

James chuckled nervously at his wife's glare, "yes...that is when we found a magic stone that oozed magical powers, we used it to unseal my ability to reproduce and it just...faded from existence after that. This happened after you were taken by Hagrid and Dumbledore."

Harry sighed, "of course I'd have to return to the freaking racist world of wizarding Britain, and after we literally dragged that fucking place into a better place than it has ever been in."

* * *

Harry was helping Rocket in the time machine when he heard Tony make a joke about the muggle movie The great Labouski. Looking up he recieved a shock bigger than when he had seen Bruce again. Bruce had fused himself with the Hulk. In his words, he put the brain with the brawn. He personally did not find that good, the Hulk was a beast of anger, he grew stronger the angrier he got. Bruce was not a man who angered that easily, so he was stuck using the Hulks base strength.

This though, Thor had really let himself go. He was...large. Not a surprise when you considered that he was playing that good for nothing game that had seemed to have kids so addicted to it they did nothing else. He really detested Fortnight. Harry really hoped that Thor could bring himself to be of use in this mission. He was clearly drunk.

* * *

Harry sat down as the rest of the team began brainstorming, so far they had found the soul stone on Vormir, Harry was planning on going along with that one, Thanos had gone with Gamora, and left without her. That did not paint a pretty picture for him.

The red goop that was the reality stone, was in Asgard. Thor's old girlfriend was infected by it, Thor and Rocket were going there, Harry was worried about the drunken asgaurdian. That was before his mum died, so the emotional toll would be heavy.

Natasha sat up, "guys. Pick the right year and there is three infinity stones in New york."

Bruce looked at her, "shut the front door."

Harry sighed, "yes...the magical institute Strange runs, the Tesseract, and Loki's scepter. However, I find that to be a bad idea. Sure we can get the Tesseract and Time stone easily, but the scepter is never alone and never out of someone's sight. I just found out that my parents actually had the Mind stone before Loki. I'm sure it'll be easier to get there. Rather than in the middle of a war zone.

Everyone looked at him funny but Steve nodded, "alright. Let's get this done."

* * *

Harry pulled on the collar of the suit he had been given, Wanda took his hand and smiled. "Five years ago, we lost. All of us. We lost friends. We lost family. We lost a part of ourselves. Today, we have a chance to take it all back. You know your teams, you know your missions. Get the stones, get them back. Most of us are going somewhere we know, that doesn't mean we should know what to expect. Be careful. Look out for each other. This is the fight of our lives. And we're going to win. Whatever it takes. Good luck."

Harry was glad they could replace the pin particles that Scott had brought with time Turner sand, they worked on the same basic principle. This meant they weren't restricted to a single trip each since Scott messed up in the test run. Lily, and Luna would be staying with Pepper. Hermione or Luna would drop in every now and then just to make sure that they stayed out of trouble. Like Harry, their accidental magic was extremely strong.

* * *

A flash and Harry and Wanda found themselves back in Godric's Hollow, 1981. "This place is so different..." Wanda said.

Harry smiled, "yes...this is before my Parents died. Honestly we would've been safer in any of the Potter Properties, but everyone had a habit of listening to a man who was obsessed with letting the wrong man off of their crimes. Dumbledore should've retired long before I was born in all honesty."

"Ah...James and Lily Potter. Such a wonderful surprise. I didn't even have to break down your Fidelis charm."

Harry sighed, "shit." He turned and waved his hand, all the muggles instantly tensed and decided to go celebrate Halloween at the next town over.

"Ah...you've been holding out on me all this time James. So much power. You could've been great."

Harry smirked and threw a _bombarda _Tom instantly deflected it though. What followed was a battle of epic proportions, Harry and Wanda throwing spells that stunned him. These spells he of course knew, well the spells James threw. Lily was using magic like it was a physical part of her. He was not aware that the Potters had traveled to the most remote parts of the world to learn Magic long forgotten. He sent off a dark cutter but James shifted and only lost his backpack.

Two spells flung out, one was a familiar green, the other was a pure white. Harry put everything he could into the spell but he was being overwhelmed. At least until he felt a rush as his magic full connected with his body. There was an infinity stone around.

With a massive roar the white spell pushed the green back and both spells connected with the dark lord, his body was ripped apart and he fled in his wraith form. Harry grinned, his Horcrux were now going to die. He had made that spell to counter the objects, they would slowly decay all of the loose soul shards, unfortunately they wouldnt die till after his resurrection, and he would never be able to make Nagini a Horcrux now.

"Why do you think he mistook us for your parents?" Wanda asked as she helped him stand again.

Harry grinned at her, "it is understandable from behind. Like my father I married a beautiful redhead, I guess we Potter men like the color red."

"Indeed. Now, you want to tell me who you are claiming to be a Potter. They're only two Potter males left. Me and my one year old son."

Harry turned and saw the stone around his mothers neck, the woman gasped when she saw the eyes, "H-Harry?!"

Harry grinned, "hey...mum."

James openly gaped at the future version of his son. The power he and his wife displayed...amazing, "I see that you take a lot after your grandpa."

Harry grinned, he had learned of them through portraits and the like, "I was forced to grow up early. With you two dead and me being thrown into the hellhole that was Petunia and Vernon Dursley, I had to learn to survive, and later fight when that dark wanker came back to life when I was fourteen. Dumbledore set me up to die the whole time...speaking of which." A green light flashed and a nearby toad with ruby red eyes dropped dead, emitting a horrible scream with black smoke coming out. "Now, mother...I need that stone." He held out his hand.

Neither reacted when Harry took the stone that gave them the ability to have kids, both stunned at what happened to their baby. "Come Harry, the sooner we get this done, the sooner we can return to Lily and Luna." Lily watched stunned as a white suit erupted on her sons body and they vanished with a flash of light.

A flash caught her eye and she picked up a backpack that was cut off at the straps, it showed something called the Avengers, and she clearly recognized her son on the pack, even if his face was covered in a cloak. Inside the package was a ton of diaries and memories. "James, get the Pensieve."

For the next few hours the two Potters, and eventually Sirius Black, watched the memories of their son/godson. After which they promised to make sure some of those things never happened again, and promised to never Trust Dumbledore blindly again.

* * *

Tony, Steve, Bruce and Scott all collected the time stone, but Tony and Steve had to get the Tesseract back in 1970 after Hulk freaked out from Harry Apparating him to the ground floor of the Avengers tower. Other than that everything went smoothly.

* * *

Nebula and Rhodey got the power stone no Problem but Nebula was stunned by her memories fusing with her past selfs. She was later captured by Thanos.

* * *

Natasha and Clint landed on Virmir but immediately drew their weapons on the three girls sitting on the rock not far away. "Whoa!" They called, "uncle Clint, were Harry and Wanda's kids and this is Morgan!"

Clint lowered his weapon for a second, "impossible, their just 5"

"Uncle Clint, your time traveling to when you first met dad...is that really your problem?"

He just blinked not being able to come up with a counter to that. "What about me?" Natasha asked.

Morgan flinched, "yea...that's why we are here follow."

They made it to the top of the mountain, "ugh. I bet the raccoon didn't have to climb a mountain." Nat complained.

"Technically he isn't a raccoon." Clint threw in.

"Oh whatever, he eats garbage." Nat said sarcastically.

**welcome Natasha, daughter of Ivan**

**Clint son of Edith**

**Lily and Luna, daughters of Harry**

**And Morgan, daughter of Tony**

they were escorted to a set of pillars, and told that to get the soul stone you needed to sacrifice a soul. His own words were a soul for a soul.

Lily smiled and pulled out a marble, "don't worry. This is why we came back. You sacrificed yourself last time auntie Nat." She waved her hand and the marble turned into a really old man.

"Hello Dumbledore." Morgan said.

The man blinked, "who are you may I ask?"

"I'm Luna, this is Lily my twin Sister. Were the daughters of the man you tortured until he reached 17. Then you tried to kill him."

Dumbledore frowned, "Harry is still alive? Oh no..."the old man collapsed. "The dark lord is still alive."

Lily had a positively evil grin, "oh no. My dad took a second killing curse for you. The least you can do is repay him is help him in his latest world saving exploit."

A few minutes later Dumbledore was lying at the bottom of the ditch, "there." They disappeared in a flash of light.

Clint blinked, "I'm lost..."

Nat sighed, "i lost track after the girls came back in time. Oh well, let's go." In a flash of light they were gone.

* * *

Everyone re appeared on the platform, "did we actually pull it off?"

Everyone nodded, "we all made it thanks to Morgan, Lily, and Luna..." Nat said.

Harry and Tony blinked, "I'm sorry?"

Clint nodded as they all left the time machine, "yea...apparently they re-used the time tunnel and came back to save Nat...I'm not sure but they threw an old man named Dumbledore off a cliff."

Harry blinked, "huh. Luv, remind me to lock all the memories regarding him out of their reach yea" Wanda nodded stunned.

Harry watched as the new gauntlet Tony scanned was finished, "alright, the gauntlet is done. Now the only question is, who's gonna snap his freaken fingers?"

Bruce tried to do it, and he would've agreed if he had all of Hulks powers, and he wasnt sure the healing factor was still around, "no...I'll el it Bruce, these stones...they call to my magic. Like they are a key to unlocking my full potential, I will do it."

Everyone took a step back Tony creating a shield in front of a few people, and everyone else was by a few others strong or protected enough to not be worried.

Harry slipped on the gauntlet and immediately collapsed do to the power washing over him. Everyone watched his eyes glass over as he struggled to snap, but he raised his hand eventually and a snap erupted from his fingers. He collapsed and everyone rushed forward. "No! I can feel something happen, dont take that glove off yet." Wanda said.

The lockdown Tony had used was lifted and Scott walked out watching birds playing around, "guys, I think it worked."

Sure enough, Clint had recieved a call from his wife, who was one of the snapped. Everyone was happy until an explosion sounded and the building collapsed.

* * *

Harry opened his eyes and looked around, he wasn't sure where he was but the magic emanating in the air was stronger than anything he felt.

_you're potential has been stifled. _

Harry turned and saw five people, a head headed woman, a blonde teenage girl, a purple headed young girl, a blue headed man, a green headed teenage boy, and a boy with orange hair. "Who are you?"

They all smiled, _it is time for you to find your potential. _They all raised their hands and pointed a ring with a familiar stone at him. He ended up blanking out again.

* * *

Harry woke up and looked around, the Avengers compound was destroyed...getting up he grunted in pain, but pushed it outside of the compound he stepped up to Steve, briefly wondering where the gauntlet was, "ugh. Head rush." He said.

Tony smirked at his best friend, only Harry could hold all 5 of the strongest things in the universe and walk away with a hangover, "where are the stones?"

Steve pointed behind him, "somewhere under all this."

Thor approached, "what's he been doing?"

Tony shook his head, "just sitting their."

Thor looked over, "you realize this is a trap right?"

"Don't particularly care." Steve said.

"Good." He raised his arms and a lightning cloud formed MJOLNIR and Storm breaker flew into his hand, his asgardian armor appearing and his beard being braided with the lightning.

Approaching Thanos he looked up, "you could not live with your own failure, so you came back to me I should thank you." He stood up and put his helmet on, "you've shown me that my dream was impossible, because as long as their are those that remember what was, can never accept what can be. Now, with the stones you collected for me...I will shred this universe down to its last atom, and rebuild it anew. A new universe teeming with life that only knows what's been given to it."

Steve looked pissed, "born out of blood."

"They'll never know. Because you wont be alive to tell them." All four of them began fighting Thor swinging both MJOLNIR and Storm breaker, Tony crafting weapons with his nanotech, Cap throwing his shield and what not. Harry, Harry was flinging spells like crazy, but Thanos just seemed to shrug it all off. The first to fall was Tony, he had Thor super charge his armor with lightning. His body couldn't take it and he passed out. Thor leapt forward and was promptly beaten down, Thanos trying to push his own axe through his chest, until MJOLNIR was thrown at Thanos, Cap was lifting the hammer.

Cap used the Hammers power cleverly in tandem with his shield knocking him off balance, Harry appeared with a crack and kicked him in the face, reinforcing his leg with magic. Thanos grabbed his leg and slammed him down Into the ground. Then started chopping at cap, actually managing to break his shield in half.

"In all my years of conquest, the violence, the slaughter. It was never personal. But I'll tell you now, what I'm about to do now. To your stubborn...annoying planet. I'm going to enjoy it. Very very much." A massive army appeared from his ship.

"Cmon cap" we gotta beat this guy." Harry helped him up and Cap pulled the rest of his shield tighter onto him, glaring at thanos.

Then cap froze and held his had up to his ear, turning around as a slip ring opened and the black panther walked out with the falcon flying out behind him. Dozens of other portals opening showing others around the world walking through ready for a fight, a massive crack as a ton of men and woman appeared in black battle cloaks, led by...Harry's Parents and wife, that was food for thought, but Harry put It in the back of his mind for now.

Even pepper showed up in her own armor, the ruins behind them erupted as Ant man helped those trapped underneath free.

"Avenger." Cap called, "assemble." Thanos merely raised his arm and everyone began running or flying out to the war. Harry felt the power coursing through him, the very air moved at his command, he sent curse after curse towards enemies, his wife at his back as they plowed through countless enemies.

The radio they had crackled as they made a plan to throw the infinity stones through the small tunnel in the back of Scott's van.

Harry lifted himself off the ground and the earth began to obey him, sharpened stones flying off killing aliens, a skinny man doing the same charged right at him. Harry smirked, the challenge of fighting an alien wizard. Oh his life rocked.

* * *

Wanda landed in front of Thanos, "I will not let you take the only things I have left." Pietro appeared next to her in an blur with a smirk.

"I dont even know you."

"You will." They began attacking Thanos in tandem, even after five years Wanda knew her brothers moves like the back of her hand. Grabbing a hold of Thanks she began crushing him, at least until Thanos began to shoot down at the ground with his ship.

Harry took control of the water that Strange was holding back and began forming a barrier to protect some of the people, at least until Captain marvel destroyed the ship.

The alien began throwing his own magic again, but this time Harry had the advantage being surrounded by an element he as controlling. Harry had to smirk when he saw all of the females begin to charge in together, landing next to Tony he smirked, "that's a charge that's easy on the eyes." Tony smirked but didn't respond as they noticed the gauntlet landing next to them after Thanos destroyed the van. Harry and Tony began to fight head to head with Thanos to keep the stones away, but even with Marvels help he got them and smirked.

"I am...inevitable." he snapped his fingers but nothing happened.

Tony stiffened up as the stones realigned themselves onto his armor, "and...I...am...Ironman." Tony snapped his fingers and Thanos and his whole army began to fade into dust.

Tony collapsed and his breathing was shallow, Peter crying, "we won mister stark...we won."

Pepper holding his hand as she asked Friday the condition of Tony. Tony smiled faintly, "hey pep."

_Life conditions critical. _

Pepper began to cry and comfort Tony, Harry stood back, "will you spare him master?"

He began walking forward, "know this master...this will consume my final two gifts. The stones are much more powerful."

Harry gulped and moved Pepper out of the way, "I dont care. I wont let my friend die." Everyone watched as Harry removed his cloak and ring James with Surprise, they had changed the timeline from what it was, but this was the Harry they met all those years ago, notthe one they knew. He smiled, this one seemed...much more put together than the boy he replaced, even if he was giving up a Potter family Heirloom.

The cloak and ring he placed on Tony began glowing and they watched as the black scars began receding into the cloak, as both artifacts began to shrivel and fade Tony's breathing began to strengthen. "Tony, look at me pal. I wont let you abandon your daughter like this." The mention of Morgan seemed to give him a reason to fight.

_his vitals are increasing, life force in a stable area _with that Tony passed out.

Harry smiled at his friend, "he will be fine Pep. Just need some rest."

Pepper hugged him, "thank you Harry..." she was weeping now.

* * *

Harry smiled, everything was returning to normal. Apparently when he had returned he replaced the Harry that had existed when he accidentally altered his own past by stopping Voldemort, so now he had a little sister and his parents back. Apparently in the new timeline Pietro had married Luna Lovegood before being snapped away so he even had a nephew now too. With the help of his father and a few others, the remaining death eaters were promptly thrown through the veil. He took particular pleasure in Lucius kicking and screaming his way through. The remaining simpathsers were promptly re-educated and the wizarding world continued to move forward. Now he was standing at Platform nine and three quarters waving to his daughters and Morgan as they waved back from the train, they were off to their first year at Hogwarts, his father and best friend by his side. Tony told him that Steve wanted to be here too, but couldn't do so because he had traveled back in time again and stayed there, married his love from before he got frozen, and now he was also waving off Steve's own son too. He frowned slightly at the blush his daughters got around him, but took solace in the fact that he was a few years off from worrying about that.

"Come on you two. Lily made dinner." James said as the train pulled away.

Tony smiled, "alright, she has the best cooking." Harry put a hand on Tony's shoulder and they vanished with a crack.

**end**

**Sorry it took me so long to get this out...I had to wait till I could buy the movie to be able to keep ideas in my head. Let me know what you think.**


End file.
